Birth of Chris Kratt's Children: Michael
by WK Forever
Summary: The third son of the Chris Family. Based on the adventure with two eldest sons. Nothing bad happens.


A squirrel searched for its acorn one fall morning. She was looking here and there. She finally sat on her hutches and thought for a moment waving her fuzzy tail in the air. Next time she knew, there was an earthquake!

"It's happening!"

The squirrel nearly got trampled on by Chris who ran by holding a bucket of water. She yelled at him as Christopher, now five years old, trampled on her. Then, finally, three-year-old Kion tramped on her, making the squirrel so mad, she pecked the boy's head.

"DADDY!"

Chris couldn't hold it much longer. He was murmuring to himself as he cried, "I'm coming. AVIVA!"

Christopher leaped in the air, "Code Blue... Code blue!"

Martin's son, Marlin, was right beside him, "Or pink! That is, if it's a girl!"

Chris didn't care the boys were giving a lecture. He ran ahead still with Kion still being Squirrel-Pecked and the boys screaming for the boy-girl coding.

Chris realized he was on the wrong path, "AH!" He stopped dead still at the edge of the cliff, nearly losing the bucket.

Christopher and Marlin were on either side of Chris. Christopher said idiotily, "Wow! How did the house move?!"

Chris took a deep breath. But Kion's constant owing behind him feared him all over again, "KION!"

The little boy, not paying attention banged into his father, pushing him over the cliff. The two boys tried to reach the father and uncle, but they fell with Chris and Kion into the trees below!

"Aviva! Aviva! Where are you? AH! Where am I?!"

"Chris?"

Chris stopped dead still as he lifted the bucket off his face. Aviva stood with Martin and Laura, smiling at his cuteness.

"I told you it was just a kick."

Chris panted, "Right! Right! I know! It was just a kick!"

Martin looked at his fingers, "Not from that panic."

Marlin and Christopher stepped crazily out of the forest from that fall. Christopher said, "What an... adventure!"

Marlin smiled, "Can we do that again?!"

Martin smiled, "No... One fall is enough for one day."

Both boys lost their joy and stared at Martin for fun. Martin stared at the kids like... 'What did I do?'

Aviva smiled, "Chris... You made an audience."

Chris stared in the eyes of creatures who knew him. He blushed, "Ah... False alert! It was just a kick!"

Everyone's hope dropped. Homer, a full-grown hart, said, "That's the third false alert this week!"

Christopher took care of the creature rounding, "Enough! Like Dad says! Break it up... Oh!"

A beaver looked at Christopher and said, "What?"

"Are you like my mom?"

"Ugh! You should learn manners!" Then she struck the boy with a stick and walked away.

"But you are so like my mother! OW!"

"That's enough, Chris Number Two."

Chris blushed as Martin stared at him after scolding the boy's thoughts of the beaver pregnant.

Aviva stood up close to Chris and said, "Chris, I know you are excited, I am too. But you need to get a hold if yourself."

"Okay, Okay! You are starting to sound like the wild cats... Hey, where's Kion?"

Kion sat on a rock by himself. Though he was three-years-old, he had a mind of a twelve-year-old. He thought about his disturbs when his father was busy. He sighed.

"There you are, my boy."

Kion turned to see his father. He looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothin'," The boy replied.

"Oh, there is something. Remember, I was your age once and my dad knew I had something bothering me." Chris sat on the rock and wrapped one arm around his son.

"You're going to punish me."

Chris beamed in shock, "Why?"

"I... I disturbed you."

Chris laughed until tears fell from his eyes, "Oh, Kion! You are so adorable. It was an accident. Besides," As he poked at his son making him laugh, "You got squirrel scratches here, and here... And even here!"

Chris and Kion laughed as Chris played around, "It was an accident, Kion. But, I'm proud of you."

Kion hugged his father and Chris hugged him back.

"Now," As Chris walked his son home, "Uncle Martin is going to take you to his home, okay?"

"Why?"

Chris smiled. The 'whys' were coming, "Because Daddy needs to take Mommy to the hospital for her baby to be born."

Kion didn't know any better. All he knew was: If Mommy leaves with Daddy without him, they would be gone for hours.

"Daddy!"

Chris picked up the sobbing boy, "I know. But we can't let you and Christopher be alone for hours. Uncle Martin's got a list of fun stuff for the both of you."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I wish. But Mommy's got a baby coming. I promise we will play again once Mommy is home."

Kion rested his head on Chris' chest. He gripped the fabric of the shirt, hoping that his father would bring him, "Can I come? I want Mommy."

"Oh, Kion. Mommy's got other things too."

Chris came through the woods, holding the boy close to his heart. Aviva was so relieved, "Is he okay?"

"He's upset a little. Martin, take him while we have the chance."

Kion started to bawl and grip Chris' shirt tighter. Martin cupped his hands under the boy and lifted him from his father. Kion cried and cried.

Finally, Aviva tapped the boy's back and handed him his sippy cup which he took and sobbed quietly while sipping his juice.

"There, that'll keep him quiet," Smiled Aviva.

Chris said, "Martin, just to let you know, he can walk, but make sure he doesn't wander. The boy is smart, but he's shy around new places."

"Okay, bro. Don't worry about a thing! Laura's getting our three other kids from the daycare. Marlin's with me because of summer and you guys. Don't worry about it. I got them in my hands."

Chris gulped, "Are you sure you can watch six kids? Three of which are toddlers?"

"Of course! I can handle anything!"

Chris made a face as he took Aviva by her shoulders, "You'll regret it. Come on, sweets. You need the hospital."

Uncle Martin was a blast. Christopher played on the playground with his cousin Marlin. The three toddlers: Kion, Lola, and Heron were sitting on a blanket, minding their own stuff.

Kion wanted to play so bad. He dropped his panda bear that Aviva gave him, although it was with Christopher until he found a better stuffed animal, and Kion walked to where a union of kids were.

"Kion, come back."

Kion wanted to be with his father so bad. He loved his Dad and he wanted him. So he went back to the blanket and picked up the old sippycup an sipped quietly.

Martin was looking through the grounds making sure Christopher and Marlin were okay. Laura played with the toddlers, "Martin, Kion doesn't seem like to care about playing."

"He just wants Chris, honey. He's a 'Daddy-Chinger'."

Kion didn't move when Laura tried to make him play with the stuffed animals. All he did was just hang on to his mother's panda bear and rocked himself sightly.

Kion woke up... He was back at home. He was crying as soon as he found himself in a crib. Immediately, his father knelt over him, "Hey, sonny. What's up?"

Kion smiled, "Daddy!"

Chris smiled as he lifted the boy, "You are getting too heavy for me!"

"Where's Mommy?"

"Wanna go see your little brother?"

Kion's eyes beamed and he nodded. Chris carried and little boy in the old nursery. Aviva sat, nursing the baby, "Chris?"

"He's young. He won't understand."

Kion was put down as he ran to his mother and hugged her legs, "Mommy!"

Aviva smiled, "Kion... Shhhh... Look, Mommy's got a baby."

Kion crawled unto his mother's lap. Chris came in to rescue him, but Aviva shook her head and wrapped her arm around Kion and with her other arm, cradled the little baby closer to him for him to see.

Aviva smiled as Kion stared. He hid his face in her breasts, scared of the new child.

"It's okay. He's your little brother."

"Brother?"

"Michael."

Kion touched the baby's blanket with his little hand. But the baby woke up crying. Kion was scared, "Mommy!"

Aviva cradled the baby in her arms, "It's okay, Kion. He's just got spooked."

Kion looked at his father, who knelt on one knee, smiling at the trio. He said, "You three look beautiful together."

"Oh, CK!" Chuckled Aviva, "I just have one question!"

"What is it?"

"When are you going to give me a girl?!"

"I will, some day. I will," He winked at Kion as he lifted the tired boy back into his bedroom into his crib.

"Michael," Whispered Kion as Chris shut the bedroom door quietly, "My little brother."


End file.
